DESCRIPTION: The direct intratumoral injection of an yttrium-labeled monoclonal antibody has the potential to deliver radiation doses to the tumor and regional lymph nodes in the therapeutic range. The applicants will test this hypothesis in patients with primary and recurrent head and neck cancer. The long-term goal is to develop a treatment to increase local tumor control and to decrease the morbidity associated with therapy in this locally growing tumor. Patients will be injected intratumorally with both indium and yttrium (trace) labeled antibody and will be evaluated by nuclear scanning, surgery and pathology, and direct scintillation gamma counting of resected tissues. The specific aims of this study are to 1) Evaluate the biodistribution of a radiolabeled, totally human, monoclonal antibody (16.88) in patients with either primary or recurrent disease following an intratumoral injection, 2) compare the biodistribution of indium labeled antibody (scanning, dosimetry ) to yttrium labeled antibody (therapy) in the same patient to determine if indium is predictive of yttrium, 3) perform dosimetry calculations based on gamma camera imaging and direct tissue counting, 4) perform pathological evaluation of the primary tumor and regional lymph nodes, and 5) select the patient population(s) for phase I and II clinical therapy trials.